Santa Daddy
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Amelia Booth catches mommy kissing Santa under the mistletoe.


**Title:** Santa Daddy  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** August, Amelia Booth, Emma, & Henry; Emma/August  
**Summary:** Amelia Booth catches mommy kissing Santa under the mistletoe.  
**Warnings:** Pure Booth Family Fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** This is for sorrowsown who wanted August dressed as Santa. I'm sorry this is like over a month late, so don't hate me! I hope you still enjoy it!

This was ridiculous. Why did he have to go all out with the suit and everything? Christmas was just another holiday to Emma, but August took it seriously. The whole decorating the tree, putting up mistletoe, opening presents on the day, and now a Santa suit to boot.

He carefully placed each present so that they were 'just right' as he kept muttering to himself. Once he finished, he stood back and scratched his fake beard before smiling.

Emma shook her head. He was a fool, but she loved him. She finished her glass of water and moved to give Santa some sugar when she heard a tiny voice curse. Emma sighed; they really needed to stop with the language in this house.

"Ho, ho, ho, who goes there?" August bellowed, using his Santa voice.

The baby poked her blond head over the arm of a chair, where she'd been hiding, and shyly emerged.

"Hi Santa…am I in trouble?" She held her hands together like a choir girl and battered her big, beautiful, blue eyes at him innocently. Emma hid a snort; her child knew had to work her cuteness.

"Of course not, little girl." August lowered himself to her level and held out a candy cane which she took happily.

"Santa, how did you get into the house? We don't have a chimney-"

"What are you doing out of bed, young lady?"

Emma knew August was a horrible liar, especially with Amelia, and ruining the 'magic' of Christmas would make him a 'horrible father', so she needed to step in.

"Mommy, I was just talking to Santa!"

Emma scooped their toddler up, longing for the crib days.

"Well, Santa still has lots of other boys and girls to visit; you don't want him to miss anyone, do you?"

Amelia shook her head with a pout.

"No, mama."

"All right, let's say good-bye to Santa and then go back to bed where we belong."

Amelia pouted some more and waved to August sadly.

"Night, night, Santa."

August bopped her on the nose and she giggled as Emma carried her up the stairs. After tucking Amelia in, Emma waited until her baby girl closed her eyes before traipsing back down the stairs.

"So, Santa, tell me, is there anything under that tree for me?"

August pulled the beard down and smirked before grabbing her around the waist.

"I don't know, maybe you should give me one first." He teased, motioning to the mistletoe hanging about their heads.

"Well, if you insist," she replied with a shrug before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him firmly.

The next morning they sat around the tree as Henry handed Amelia her presents, which she refused to take.

"Baby, what's wrong?" August asked, frowning.

"Mommy kissed Santa!" She yelled, crossing her arms.

Henry laughed into his sweater as Emma choked back a chuckle. August faltered, trying to find something to say, when Henry stepped in.

"I think we should just tell her the truth, dad."

"Kid-"

"Amelia, dad's Santa." Henry announced and Emma buried her face into August's shoulder, unable to hide her laughter.

Amelia looked between her family, skeptically, far too precocious for her three years of age, and then uncrossed her arms.

"Daddy's Pinocchio, not Santa."

"Well, baby, you see…" August began.

"Well, Amelia, Storybrooke is special. People can't come and go, so Santa isn't able to get in. But because dad can leave, he's Santa's helper. He makes sure all of the kids in Storybrooke get their presents. And it's important that you don't tell anyone. You don't want anyone to think Santa isn't real, right?"

"Daddy?" Amelia asked, batting her eyes at him.

Emma watched him sweat it for a minute before kissing his cheek.

"Yes, it is. Mommy was kissing daddy before he went off to deliver more presents because she missed him."

"That's right," August managed to get out, which, to Emma's surprise, satisfied Amelia. She climbed into August's lap, gave him a kiss, and then climbed back down to settle between her pile of presents. Emma leaned into August and placed her lips next to his ear.

"So, does this make me Mrs. Claus?"

August turned to her while fighting a smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I don't know, does that mean you'll finally marry me?"

"Nope."

"Then no being Mrs. Claus for you."

Emma shrugged and settled into his arms to watch the kids be adorable together.

"I can live with that."


End file.
